dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
123 Greeny Phatom (amusement park area)
123 Greeny Phatom is a themed area at Apple's Cherryville Resort in Wilton Center, Connecticut and at Apple's Railroad Depot in East Greenwich, Rhode Island and was a themed area at Apple's Mega City in Flint, Michigan and Apple's Kings Backyard in Wilmington, Delaware. History On September 4, 1998, Apple's Mega City (known simply as Mega City at the time) announced plans to re-theme their Kiddie City themed area into an area based around ''Greeny Phatom''. ''Kiddie City closed on September 23, 1998 to undergo the transformation. Many rides, such as the children's roller coaster ''Lil' Logger, were rethemed to suit the new theme. The newly themed area opened on March 17, 1999, with most attractions re-themed, however some new rides were added, such as Dr. Beanson's Soldier Spin (a tea cup ride similar to Mad Tea Party at Disney parks), Little Guy's Twister of Fun ''(a scrambler ride that was problematic), ''Doctor's Melodic Swings (a swing ride) and Gree Guy's Flight of Fear (a "Crazy Bus" attraction). Re-themed rides included Little Guy's Coaster of Fun (a children's roller coaster), Santed Sailor's Beach Park Boat (a swinging boat ride) and 123 Greeny Phatom Ferris Wheel (a ferris wheel). A Mega Market was also included in the area. On April 4, 2001, a Greeny Phatom-themed area opened at Apple's Railroad Depot in East Greenwich, Rhode Island. It included a new ride called "Moctor's Train", a railroad-themed ride built by GreenyWorld Creative Engineering. On March 1, 2002, a theater opened in the Mega City area. It was dubbed the Greeny Theater and was home to two shows during it's lifetime: one was Greeny Phatom Live (which initially debuted in the Mega City Ampitheater in 1999) and another was Story Time With Little Guy, which was added in 2006. On May 18, 2002, Mega City announced the closure of Little Guy's Twister of Fun due to mechanical problems. The ride closed on August 1, 2002, and was demolished and scrapped a mere 20 days after closing. On April 2, 2003, The Ghosts of 123 Greeny Phatom, an interactive dark ride opened on the former site of Little Guy's Twister of Fun. The storyline was that Gree Guy's grandfather had led an army of ghosts to invade 123 Greeny Phatom and you had to stop them. In 2004, Apple Entertainment purchased Kings Backyard, Mega City, Tap's Pond Park, and Cherryville Resort and announced plans to add Greeny Phatom areas to all of them. Kings Backyard and Cherryville Resort gained 123 Greeny Phatom areas while Tap's Pond Park gained an area titled "Greeny Phatom Safari". All three areas opened on March 1, 2005. In late 2011, rumors of the areas being re-themed surfaced. On May 29, 2012, Apple Entertainment announced the closure of the Greeny Phatom themed areas at Kings Backyard, Tap's Pond Park and Mega City to re-theme them into areas based upon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All three areas closed permanently on August 11, 2012. Apple's Cherryville Resort kept their 123 Greeny Phatom area open and didn't build a Friendship is Magic-themed area until 2017. The area is separate from the Greeny Phatom area. Apple's Railroad Depot also kept their 123 Greeny Phatom area and has a separate "Friendship is Magic"-themed area. Category:Amusement parks